For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-13730 recites a jig for removing a coupling pin which couples coupling bodies from a pin hole (hole portion). According to the technique recited in the literature (see FIG. 8 and FIG. 9), a cylinder and a coupling pin are arranged coaxially, so that extension of the cylinder pushes out the coupling pin from the pin hole.
According to the technique recited in the literature, when a coupling pin is pushed out from a pin hole, components of the jig are arranged inside the pin hole. On this occasion, for example, moving of a coupling body or the like might cause the components of the jig arranged inside the pin hole and the pin hole to come into contact with each other. As a result, the jig might be damaged.
Additionally, since the jig is used for removing a coupling pin from a pin hole, a length of the jig in an axial direction of the coupling pin (a coupling pin axial direction) is expected to matter. For this reason, it is demanded to reduce a length of the jig in the coupling pin axial direction.